Mañana Es Un Día Encantador
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: WWI AU. La monótona y cuidadosamente estructurada vida de Ikki Kido se reduce a una sola cosa: el ejército imperial japonés. Servir a la patria era su lema, y para servir a esa patria le es encomendado un prisionero de guerra nórdico; Mime Benetoschky le enseñará a Ikki que no todo en la vida es rigidez y disciplina. (Regalo para Blakedawson76 y Gemini in tauro)
1. El Fénix y Orfeo

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo molestando con otro multichapter, sé que debería estar terminando "Polyushka Pole" (el título está en caracteres rusos, así que es probable que no lo ubiquen), perooo~ no me podía quitar las ganas de por fin pasar esto a computadora y a FF. Llevo poco tiempo queriendo hacerlo (si es que poco tiempo es medio mes) y llevaba la mitad del primer capítulo escrito en un cuaderno. Así que me puse manos a la obra. Espero que lo disfruten. También espero que esta sea la única nota de autor que ponga en este fic, además de poner algún que otro enlace (cortado, cortesía del sitio). Por cierto, "Shitsure Shimasu" es una expresión japonesa que se usa cuando vas a entrar a la oficina de, por ejemplo, tu jefe; no estoy del todo segura de si sea para pedir permiso o sólo para avisar.

* * *

 **Resumen:** La monótona y cuidadosamente estructurada vida de Ikki Kido se reduce a una sola cosa: el ejército imperial japonés. Servir a la patria era su lema, y para servir a esa patria le es encomendado un prisionero de guerra nórdico; Mime Benetoschky le enseñará a Ikki que no todo en la vida es rigidez y disciplina.

 **Pareja:** Futuro Ikki (Kido) del Fénix  & Mime (Benetoschky) de Benetnasch Eta. En esta historia, el primero tiene 22 (según la disque línea temporal que hice para no perderme) y Mime le gana por un par de meses.

 **Notas adicionales:** Este fic está ligera (muy ligeramente) inspirado en la canción "It's A Lovely Day Tomorrow" de Vera Lynn, así como del Veraverse por George deValier, los que conozcan dicho trabajo, por favor comprendan que no pretendo robar el universo que dicho autor de fanfiction ha creado, ya que este no es de Hetalia, y ninguno (o casi ninguno) de esta serie de fics está basado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial además de que sólo este y otro más estará basado en una de las canciones de Vera Lynn. Además de eso, hay unas cuantas partes de esta historia que están basadas en la canción "Douki no Sakura (flores de cerezo del mismo lugar)", una canción kamikaze japonesa, búsquenla en YouTube. Disculpen por favor cualquier error en la coherencia espacio-temporal, sepan que yo no viví en la época. Otra cosa: en estos fanfictions de Universos Alternos, el rol de hermano mayor pasa a Shun por cuestiones de coherencia espacio-temporal, cuando llegue a escribir "Camarada en brazos" (del cual espero no tomar muchos capítulos) sabrán por qué, la diferencia de edades es de entre cuatro y cinco años. Y por último: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad creativa del mangaka japonés Masami Kurumada, si sacamos conclusiones lógicas, yo no soy japonesa, ni soy mangaka, ni soy hombre y dibujo de la mierda; así que usando silogismos, Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni jamás lo hará.

* * *

 _Finales de verano; Niigata, Japón; 1917._

Ikki asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que observaba a su comandante irse, se giró para encarar a su nueva responsabilidad. No le dijeron su nombre, pero sí quién y qué era; le advirtieron sobre él, e Ikki se preguntaba cómo si ése chico lucía como cualquier otro.

Ikki decidió no preguntar, no estaba en lugar de cuestionarse.

Posicionó ambas manos sobre su katana y abrió un poco las piernas, adoptando una postura que le permitiese pelear si llegase a ser necesario.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo el prisionero, removiéndose un poco en su asiento—. No tengo intenciones de escapar. —Ikki se sorprendió de ver que el chico hablara japonés, muy acentuado, claro está, pero eso no opacaba su sorpresa. Cuando registró sus palabras alzó una ceja y soltó algo parecido a un gruñido; con algo de reluctancia, deshizo su postura defensiva y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, recargándose en la pared.

Se dedicó a observar mejor al chico; según le habían dicho era nórdico, y los rasgos más notorios eran lo blanquecina que era su piel, así como sus ojos —ahora cerrados— de un color rosa amatista. El color de su cabello, naranja brillante, le hizo preguntarse si el chico tendría algún tipo de ascendencia escocesa o germana.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Ikki trató de no demostrar su exaltación al verse descubierto. El chico pareció irritarse un poco ante la falta de respuesta del otro y soltó un suspiro—. A no ser que decidan ejecutarme antes, moriré de aburrimiento en esta celda.

Ikki mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

—El clima de Japón es un poco más cálido que en Noruega —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—, digo, no es que el frío me desagrade, crecí en él, pero supongo que es un cambio agradable… —Ikki frunció el ceño al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro cansino.

— ¿Y le cuentas a todos tus guardias la historia de tu vida? —El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Es sólo que no hay mucho qué hacer aquí.

Ikki no contestó a eso, asintiendo, para sí, en silencio. Y el resto del día pasó sin que dijeran palabra alguna. A él no le tocaba guardia nocturna, así que en cuanto llegó su relevo se retiró a sus aposentos.

Al día siguiente su rutina fue parecida: despertar, estirarse, enrollar su futón, ponerse el uniforme y dirigirse al área del comedor, donde se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros.

— ¡Buenos días, Kido-san! —El cuerpo de Ikki se tensó al sentir el abrazo efusivo de su compañero castaño.

—Suélteme, Kitamura-san —el otro le obedeció.

— ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros? Sabes que Shiryu y yo te guardamos un lugar.

—Agradezco la intención, pero tengo que vigilar a un prisionero, así que he de apurarme —a pesar del rechazo, Seiya no parecía decepcionado.

—Buena suerte entonces, Kido-san.

Ikki se terminó su Yakimeshi en silencio y tomó otro tazón para el chico, sus pasos resonaban en los angostos pasillos y se detuvo frente a la celdilla. Se dirigió hacia el guardia nocturno.

—Puedes retirarte a descansar —el chico asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse. Ikki le extendió el tazón al noruego y este lo miró dudoso.

»Come —le ordenó; el chico tomó el plato con cierta desconfianza, y después de remover un poco los palillos lo hizo a un lado.

—No tengo hambre —declaró. Ikki frunció los labios.

—Debes comer, no sería muy agradable que murieras en mi guardia —el chico hizo una mueca y masticó uno de los trozos de pollo.

Entre mueca y quejido, logró terminarse la mitad del tazón; se lo regresó al japonés.

— ¿No quieres más? —El chico negó con la cabeza, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, mirando a la nada en silencio, e Ikki se preguntó por un breve momento qué es lo que reflexionaba con tanto ahínco.

—Me pregunto si tendrán cerveza aquí —y ahí se terminó el breve momento de duda; Ikki no contestó. El chico no insistió. Y los dos resumieron el silencio establecido del día anterior.

Pasado el mediodía el prisionero tomó una siesta, e Ikki decidió aprovechar el momento para ir a la cocina y coger su almuerzo. Debido a que aún era demasiado temprano para la merienda, no había demasiada gente y recibió su tazón con relativa facilidad. Frunció un poco el ceño al observarlo: Yakimeshi de nuevo con una pequeña variación en las verduras que le acompañaban; se dirigió también al área de bebidas y tomó una pequeña taza de té verde de entre las hileras de ellos que había.

Se llevó su almuerzo consigo y cuando llegó a la celdilla se encontró con un plato vacío y un chico aburrido. Observó a los restos de arroz en el plato, luego al prisionero —el cual parecía murmurar cosas para sí mismo en su idioma natal—, y arqueó un poco las cejas.

—Uh, ¿deseas más comida? —El chico advirtió su presencia para luego encogerse de hombros—. Puedo traer otro tazón si gustas. —El chico chasqueó la lengua y el sonido hizo eco en su cavidad bucal.

—No será necesario —se giró hacia el otro—. Ya me han mostrado más que suficiente hospitalidad en mi estadía, aunque esta fuese en calidad de prisionero. —Ikki sólo asintió y consumió sus propios alimentos.

El resto de la tarde pasó en silencio; pero ese silencio, a diferencia del anterior, se sintió menos tenso.

Los demás días pasaron de manera similar, una notoria diferencia era que el chico lograba que Ikki hablase más con cada día que pasaba vigilándolo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le preguntó una tarde antes de que terminara la guardia de Ikki.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —El chico se encogió de hombros e Ikki suspiro con hastio—. Ikki Kido, ¿y el tuyo?

—Ik-ki Ki-do… —dijo el chico, saboreando el nombre—. Supongo que es mejor que llamarte "Señor Guardia."

—Jamás me llamaste así.

—Nunca es tarde para nada, señor guardia.

Ikki arqueó una ceja, la expresión aburrida de su rostro bordeando en la molestia. —No me llames así.

— ¿Y qué te parece "Fénix"? Ya sabes, como el ave esa de la mitología griega; tú pareces alguien muy explosivo y suena mejor que Ikki.

La molestia en sus facciones se intensificó, pues no admitiría ni para sí mismo que le gustaba el mote. —Cómo quieras —y se retiró.

No fue sino hasta que estaba dentro del futón que se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento recibió el nombre del chico.

Este continuó llamándolo "Fénix". Ikki no insistió en saber su nombre (aunque le daba curiosidad) y este no se lo ofreció.

Otro día estaba llenando un reporte que más tarde entregaría a su superior, el chico le miraba, aburrido como estaba.

" _El prisionero no tiene deseos de escapar, y si los tiene, no los demuestra; come poco y durante mis guardias casi no lo he visto dormir. Muestra un comportamiento bastante tranquilo; sin embargo, por lo antes mencionado, temo que llegue a atrapar alguna enfermedad por un sistema inmunológico deficiente…"_

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó, deseoso de hacer algo que no fuese mirar al espacio frente suyo como un auténtico retrasado.

—Llenar un reporte que más tarde llevaré al comandante. —El chico soltó un tenue "ya veo" y resumió su observación al vacío; Ikki se detuvo a mitad de "Watashi" al recordar una de sus primeras dudas al conocer al otro. — ¿Cómo es que sabes hablar japonés? —El chico se reacomodó a una posición más cómoda para poder relatarle la anécdota a fénix,

—Madre y Padre insistieron en que saber otros idiomas aparte del noruego sería útil, así que me pusieron a estudiar hasta que fuera fluido en otros seis idiomas.

Ikki trazó una última pincelada y enrolló el pergamino para atarlo en su cinturón, donde no se le perdiera. — ¿Cuáles?

—Los que ellos pensaron me resultarían más útiles: inglés, japonés, alemán, francés, italiano y español. Los últimos tres fueron una especial joda, tienen algo llamado "tiempos verbales" y "conjugaciones"; el alemán parece gritado; el japonés es suave pero marcado y es más fácil comprender el inglés americano al británico.

Ikki sintió, preguntándose de qué le serviría saber eso. No llegó ninguna respuesta decente.

—Lo único que no llegué a aprender fueron los caracteres Kanji, mis padres pensaron que sólo serían necesarios los dos silabarios; en mi situación es cierto, pero pienso que habría sido interesante aprenderlos.

Ikki se debatió entre si decirle o no al chico lo que pasaba de su mente. —Si gustas yo puedo enseñarte algunos —pero al final el impulso le ganó a la razón.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí —se levantó del banquillo que le tenían dispuesto para hacer sus deberes de guardia y se sacudió polvo inexistente de sus pantalones—. Debo entregar esto, no te escapes —advirtió.

—Creo que para este punto sabes que no me escaparé —Ikki chasqueó la lengua.

—Cómo sea.

Ikki asomó su cabeza por la puerta corrediza. — _Shitsure Shimasu_ …

—Entre por favor, Kido-san —el chico obedeció y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba el comandante escribiendo cosas en un pergamino, la taza de té a su lado seguía humeante y su tazón de Yakimeshi se encontraba lleno.

—Aquí está el reporta que me pidió —Ikki le extendió el rollo y el otro lo tomó, lo extendió, y después de examinarlo se dirigió a su subordinado.

— ¿Eso es todo, Kido-san? —El chico asintió—. Entonces creo que puedes retirarte —Ikki asintió de nuevo, pero antes de abrir la puerta corrediza, se giró en seco.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Sí, Kido-san?

Ikki miró al suelo, preguntándose si realmente valía la pena molestar a su superior con algo como eso. — ¿Me permite preguntarle algo?

—Bueno, ya lo estás haciendo. Supongo que otra pregunta no hará daño.

— ¿Usted sabe… cuál es el nombre del prisionero? —Ikki casi pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente aumentar. Casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—Nadie lo sabe, Kido-san, pero le conocen como "Orfeo". Era el arpista del archiduque y la archiduquesa del imperio Austrohúngaro; se cree que era muy cercano a estos y que, por ende, conocía muchas cosas de ellos, incluyendo planes de guerra —Ikki podría jurar que la voz del comandante se había vuelto sombría en cuanto dictó esas últimas palabras.

—Ya veo —y salió.

El camino de regreso a la celdilla se puso a reflexionar. El apodo era raro, más que el que el chico le había dado. ¿Por qué aquel misterioso chico parecía estar rodeado de la mitología griega?

Cuando por fin llegó, se detuvo en sus pasos, el chico se encontraba dormido, era muy probable que se aburriera de la ausencia de Ikki (luego se recriminó por siquiera sugerirle eso a su mente). Lo observó, todas sus dudas llegándole en una oleada y abrumándolo.

— ¿Qué tantos secretos escondes tras esa fachada tuya, eh, _Orfeo_? —Como era de esperarse, el cuerpo no le respondió. E Ikki le observó dormir hasta el cambio de guardia.

Esa noche, como le sucedía casi siempre que algo tenía en la cabeza, no pudo dormir.

Giró en su futón más veces de las que podía contar, y el número de ovejas había rebasado el millón; pero cuando el pensar en las viejas canciones de cuna que su madre solía contarle no funcionó, Ikki removió el pequeño cobertor del futón y salió al pequeño campo fuera del establecimiento, fuera de aquel aprisionamiento de concreto y metal traído por los occidentales.

Sintió alivio recorrer todo su ser en el momento en el que aire fresco entró por sus pulmones y fluyó por su torrente sanguíneo. Respiró otro par de veces antes de sentarse sobre el césped y dedicarse a observar alrededor. Podía escuchar el murmullo del viento y el leve aleteo de las luciérnagas. Un espectáculo verdaderamente impresionante.

Mientras Ikki cerraba los ojos, sintió como un recuerdo llegaba a su mente, un recuerdo de tiempos mejores donde la guerra en el país era algo tan lejano…

— _Hermano —le preguntó al chico de cabellos verdes y sonrisa gentil en alguna ocasión._

— _¿Qué sucede Ikki?_

— _Escuché a unas chicas en el pueblo hablar del hilo rojo del destino, ¿qué es eso? —Shun sólo rio ante la pregunta del menor y este lo miró extrañado, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?_

— _Es una vieja leyenda que cuentan por ahí, dicen que hay un hilo rojo invisible atado a tu dedo meñique —tomó la mano del otro y sostuvo dicho dedo, dándole énfasis a su narrativa—, y que al otro lado de ese hilo, está la persona a la que estás conectado por el destino. "El hilo puede estirarse, puede encogerse y puede enredarse, pero jamás romperse…"_

— _¿Y tú ya has conocido a esa persona? —Shun perdió el habla por un par de segundos, y sus siguientes palabras fueron tartamudeadas._

— _E-eh… noooo… aún no… —miró a su alrededor, esperando buscar algo que le sacase de esa situación tan embarazosa, al no encontrarla, miró al otro y suspiró—. Pero sé que lo encontraré —una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, luego, sin previo aviso agarró al menor y le dio vueltas—, y que tú también encontrarás a esa persona…_

Ikki decidió que eso sería más que suficiente aire fresco por ese día, así que se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta si habitación. Por un momento observó las pocas pertenencias personales (aparte de su uniforme) que tenía allí. Se acercó a un destello dorado que creyó ver desde su posición, al llegar al lugar, visualizó un colgante dorado, el dije era un ave fénix. En su rostro se plantó una media sonrisa al recordar que ese había sido el último regalo de su hermano, diciendo que "eres como el ave fénix, que renace de sus cenizas para alzarse en vuelo". Soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica al recordar las palabras del prisionero, "te queda mejor que Ikki."

Decidió descansar de todo y simplemente intentar dormir. Dejó el colgante en su lugar y se metió al futón.

Ikki podría jurar que simplemente cerró los ojos y ya había llegado el día siguiente. Con otro gran suspiro trató de moverse del futón para iniciar con su día.

Era más que obvio que sus compañeros notaron que se cargaba con un humor de perros, puesto que incluso Kitamura se abstuvo de llegar con sus efusivos abrazos y se limitó a darle un cordial "buenos días"; al cual, Ikki murmuró por lo bajo "¿qué tienen de buenos?"

Uno de los pocos consuelos que tuvo, fue que el Yakimeshi subió de estatus a "Arroz con curry." Aunque eso, al parecer, tampoco merece tanta mención. Ikki tomó su desayuno y se dirigió a trompicones hasta la celdilla de Orfeo.

—Vaya, ¿estás bien? —Ikki se limitó a gruñir y tomar su puesto junto a la celdilla—. Tranquilo, sólo era una pregunta.

—No dormí bien anoche —dijo antes de masticar un trozo de pan bañado en aquella sala especiada.

—Ya veo… —miró a su alrededor, para luego sonreír al pensar en algo—, ¿qué tal si intentas tomar una siesta? Sabes que no me escaparé y te puedo avisar en caso de que alguien venga.

Ikki frunció el ceño, la molestia e indignación más que obvia ahora en su rostro. — ¿Estás insinuando que haría algo tan deshonroso como bajar la guardia durante mi misión?

El chico pestañeó un poco. —Whoa, no insinué nada, sólo pensé que apreciarías algo de ayuda; solidaridad nórdica, ¿te suena, nipón?

Ikki soltó un gruñido y se terminó su desayuno. Sólo fue a la cocina para traerle uno al prisionero y quedarse parado frente a la celdilla durante el resto del día. Aún a riesgo de caer dormido.


	2. Personas equivocadas

Muchísimas gracias al **Guest** que dejó un comentario, y creo que me odiarás cuando tu duda acerca del qué pasó con Shun sea respondida en su respectivo _Side-story_. Y no, Ikki no ayuda a escapar a _Orfeo_ , más tarde verán cómo sale de esa _tricky situation_ , creo que Blake tiene la ligera sospecha del cómo. Pero puedes tener la certeza de que nada malo le pasará… o bueno, al menos terminará sano y salvo.

* * *

 _Comienzos de Septiembre; Niigata, Japón; 1917._

Ikki soltó un suspiro al llegar a la celdilla con un plato de Ramen humeante para el chico, la tarea de vigilar al chico, mientras en un principio comenzaba a mostrarse interesante debido a la misteriosa aura del prisionero, comenzaba a parecerle molesta debido a la actitud del chico. Pareciera como si el chico quisiera morirse. Aunque Ikki podría comprender eso, hasta cierto punto.

El chico ojeó el plato por un segundo, antes de dejar salir algo parecido a un tarareo. —Hmmm, ¿nada de arroz esta vez?

—No, al parecer los cocineros cayeron en cuenta de que algo de variedad vendría bien al ambiente lúgubre del lugar —Ikki ladeó la cabeza—, no digo que me esté quejando, y tú tampoco luces inconforme con el cambio de rutina. —El chico tomó los palillos (con algo de resignación, Ikki notó, puesto que después de casi dos meses de estadía el chico seguía sin acostumbrarse a los palillos, una vez que Ikki le preguntó con qué comían, este le contestó "obvio que con cucharas") y comenzó a comer sus fideos.

Silencio, como era lo usual, se asentó y el ambiente se sintió más pesado, al menos desde la parte de Ikki. Resopló, giró sus ojos por la habitación, contó del uno al mil pero nada parecía ejercer el efecto deseado: el de deshacerse de la situación incómoda. Su atención fue desviada al escuchar el plato hacer un sonido tintineante en el suelo.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —Le preguntó al chico, este asintió e Ikki recogió el plato. El nipón esperó que palabras salieran de su boca, pero el silencio siguió. Esa era otra cosa que había cambiado en el último mes: el chico ya no hablaba tanto como lo hacía, e Ikki era demasiado honrado como para preguntarle.

Ikki resopló y se recargó en la pared, ligeramente desesperado consigo mismo, pues si bien en un principio los intentos de amistad por parte del noruego le molestaba, se admitía (sólo para sí mismo y con reluctancia) que extrañaba la actitud amigable de este, así le volviera loco.

Tras sacudir ese último pensamiento de su cabeza, Ikki suspiró una vez más antes de darse media vuelta, susurrar un "quédate quieto" y salir del lugar en camino a su habitación.

Al encontrar lo que buscaba, regresó corriendo por los pasillos y se encontró con el rostro confundido del chico, le entregó un libro de tapa dura. El chico lo aceptó con dedos dudosos y lo observó, se sorprendió de ver que lograba comprender lo que estaba escrito en él.

—Eso fue un regalo de un molesto chico ruso que visitó más veces de las que quisiera mi casa cuando era pequeño. Me dijo que este fue, a su vez, un regalo de su madre. E incluso, una vez se ofreció a enseñarme noruego —se mordió el labio, incómodo—, yo me negué, queriendo evitar aún más contacto con él.

El chico miró el libro con asombro. —No sé qué decir —murmuró.

Ikki se encogió de hombros. —No digas nada, de cualquier manera, nunca pude comprender lo que decía y dijiste que estabas aburrido a la muerte.

El chico asintió y comenzó el libro, dejando una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa al ver caracteres y palabras familiares. Ikki no pudo evitar sentirse un poco alegre al ver eso.

A la mañana siguiente, sus superiores le dijeron a Ikki que podría tomarse la primera mitad del día libre, puesto que el prisionero estaría en un interrogatorio. E Ikki pensó que ese día sería aburrido, sin planes o ideas en general de qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Quizás podría… no. Eso no.

Después de tachar un par de actividades más de su lista mental de cosas que podía hacer, optó por ir a caminar por el pueblo.

El sol matutino probaba ser placentero en conjunto con la gentil brisa de otoño, o al menos así le pareció a Ikki, quien caminaba con un rostro neutral, libre de su usual ceño fruncido, lo cual era un enorme avance en cuanto a dos meses antes.

 _Dos meses antes…_ Ikki agitó la cabeza, se negaba a admitir que se estaba haciendo amigo de un hombre que se supone era su enemigo, ¿en qué mente cabría un pensamiento tan irracional y contradictorio como ese?

En la suya, según parece.

No. Jamás en la vida.

— ¡Ah, Kido-san! Es un gusto verle salir a tomar aire fresco en un día tan hermoso como lo es este —Ikki maldijo su suerte por lo bajo, justo en el único día que tenía libre llegaba Seiya.

—Diría que el gusto de verle es mutuo, Kitamura-san.

Seiya sonrió más, luego recordó que venía con alguien y decidió presentarlos. —Kido-san, le presento a mi amiga, ella es Mino —la chica de cabello una tonalidad parecida al de Ikki—; Mino, él es Ikki Kido, un gruñón pero leal y eficiente soldado japonés —Ikki soltó un resoplido inconforme ante la descripción acerca de su personalidad, lo cual, para su mala suerte, sólo confirmaba que lo que decía Seiya era cierto.

—Gusto en conocerle, Kido-san, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos en un futuro —Ikki se sintió incómodo al ver un ligero toque de deseo en los ojos de la chica, pero aceptó la mano que esta le ofrecía.

—Igualmente —inclinó un poco la cabeza, y tras despedirse de los dos, siguió su camino.

Ikki casi sonrió al ver el alegre pueblito, había unos pequeños puestos que ofrecían comida y bebida para los paseantes, y de entre todos los locales disponibles, Ikki decidió entrar a uno que parecía ser de un americano, a juzgar por el nombre del lugar.

Dentro del local, el ambiente era más animado de lo que Ikki esperaba, la gente comía y bebía, la música de una vieja radio sonaba en el fondo, e Ikki no podía comprender nada, puesto que las personas dentro de la taberna parecían no saber japonés, razón por la cual, trató de probar suerte con el escaso nivel de inglés que tenía disponible.

—Um, d-disculpe —el chico que parecía ser el cantinero se giró hacia él y habló con mucha dificultad—. ¿Qué es lo que ofrecen?

El chico le sonrió y se recargó un poco sobre la barra. —Pues de beber podemos ofrecerle sake, calpico y cerveza —Ikki se sintió algo estúpido al intentar hablar un idioma extranjero, pues el cantinero hablaba en un perfecto japonés. Trató de esconder su avergonzamiento fingiendo que se tomaba tiempo en escoger su bebida.

—Calpico estará bien —decidió al fin, pues no estaba tanto de humor para bebidas alcohólicas, al menos no a esa hora del día. El chico asintió y dejó a Ikki un momento para prepararle un vaso con dicha bebida.

En lo que la bebida fermentada de arroz llegaba a su posesión, miró alrededor, tratando de comprender como era la vida extranjera, porque sabía que esas personas eran extranjeros asentándose en el lugar. Tras varios minutos, el ejercicio se mostró aburrido e Ikki decidió mejor entretenerse con la radio mientras daba un sorbo a su recién llegado vaso de calpico.

La voz parecía ser de una chica, la tonada era pegajosa y la melodía dulce, tras enfocarse un poco, logró escuchar y comprender a medias lo que la letra decía.

 _Mañana es un día encantador,_

 _Es un día encantador mañana,_

 _Ven y seca tus ojos llorosos,_

 _En el cielo azul claro de mañana…_

Ikki soltó un resoplido al pensar que ese tipo de cosas sería algo que _Orfeo_ diría. El chico era más optimista de lo que Ikki pensó existiría en el mundo, incluso se atrevía a decir que era ingenuo.

Ikki comenzaba a pensar que un poco de sake no le vendría mal, sea antes del mediodía o no.

 _Si el día de hoy tu corazón se siente pesado,_

 _Y todo luce gris,_

 _Sólo olvida todos tus problemas,_

 _Y aprende a decir_

 _Que mañana es un día encantador._

En cuanto los últimos compases desaparecieron en el fondo, como parecieron hacer los pensamientos de Ikki, este decidió levantarse, pagar por su bebida, e irse. Le quedaba poco tiempo para el inicio de su guardia.

El camino a la ahora-tan-familiar celdilla le pareció extrañamente relajante a Ikki, quizás fue el volver a la rutina lo que le trajo sosiego; cualquiera que fuese la razón, el chico se sentía ansioso por volver a ver al otro.

La imagen de un chico aún más cansado que la última vez que le vio hace tiempo fue un poco extraña para Ikki.

—Pareces hecho mierda —remarcó en cuanto le vio, y el chico soltó una pequeña risita amarga ante la irónica verdad detrás de las palabras.

— ¿Nada de azucararlo?

Ikki se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No pareces del tipo de persona que se crea algo dicho con palabras dulces. —El chico asintió con sus palabras en silencio.

—No importa, podría ser peor —Ikki se miró intrigado ante esto, y el chico profundizó—. He escuchado rumores de Alemania y Rusia que harían que se te hiele la sangre. "Sangre y hierro" —hizo un gesto con la mano para acompañar sus palabras—, es lo que pensaba ese canciller prusiano de que debería construirse el segundo _Reich_.

Ikki se miró tentado a preguntar acerca del cómo sabía eso, luego recordó la antigua posición que tenía el chico, la cercanía que posiblemente tenía este con las figuras del ejército austrohúngaro, y por ende, el fácil acceso a la información que tenía.

— ¿Quisieras que te trajera algo de comer?

—Eso sería enormemente apreciado, ¿tienes más libros? El que me regalaste lo terminé en alguna hora durante la noche.

Ikki parpadeó. —Sí, el ruso me entregó la colección completa.

El chico sopló un poco el flequillo que bordeaba sobre sus ojos. —Genial.

Ikki se dirigió a su habitación para luego ir al comedor, y no sabía si lo había imaginado o no, pero a medida que se alejaba de la celdilla, le pareció escuchar sollozos.

Levantarse al día siguiente probó ser un reto para Ikki, pues el día en su calendario señalaba "9 de Septiembre". Eso significaba otro cumpleaños que no podría pasar en conjunto con su hermano.

Otro día que no dejaría de sentirse culpable por no intentar siquiera detenerlo.

Se levantó e hizo sus rutinas de todos los días: desayunar con prisas y dirigirse a la celdilla del chico con un plato de comida recién preparada.

Este se encontraba recargado contra la pared de su cama, murmurando algo para sí mismo en lo que Ikki reconoció como alemán dada la descripción que este le había dado sobre dicho idioma. Vaya que la pronunciación de consonantes era muy marcada.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó en cuánto estaba seguro de que el chico escucharía.

Sólo dijo —Practicar —y continuó hablando. Ikki suspiró y se dispuso a comenzar su guardia. Cruzó los brazos, inseguro de qué hacer con ellos, soltó un suspiro, miró para todos lados, contó del uno a un millón, y sintió como si incluso los fantasmas le estuviesen ignorando.

— _Alles gut, fénix?_

— ¿Huh? —Ikki se giró hacia el chico, del todo seguro de que la frase recién recitada era dirigida hacia su persona.

— ¿Todo bien? —Repitió, ahora en japonés. Ikki parpadeó un par de veces al notar preocupación genuina en las facciones del chico. _Solidaridad nórdica_ , se recordó.

—Uh, sí. —Respondió a secas, sin deseo alguno de que un completo extraño se metiese en su vida.

—No lo parece así —el chico le observó durante varios minutos e Ikki estaba seguro de que el chico le estaba estudiando, levantó un poco las cejas inquisitivamente y espero a más palabras del chico—. Pareciera que lamentas algo del pasado. —Ikki gruñó ante lo acertadas que eran sus palabras.

Ikki no lo confirmó más allá de eso, pero no pareciera que el chico lo necesitara debido al chasquido victorioso de su lengua.

— ¿Y es acaso que no hay algo que lamentes de tu vida? —El chico se mantuvo el silencio, Ikki suspiró, realmente no estaba de humor para esto.

—Quizás, pero aferrarte al pasado no te ayudará en lo absoluto.

—Sí, pero intentar huir de él todo el tiempo fingiendo que no te importa tampoco lo hará —el chico hizo una mueca ante las crueles, pero que él reconocía como ciertas, palabras del guardia—. En ocasiones es bueno mirar al pasado y pensar en qué fue lo que erraste para poder evitarlo y rectificarlo.

— ¿Y si mi error fue confiar en la gente, qué hago entonces, Ikki? —Prisionero y carcelero sentían que estaban llegando al borde de su paciencia, Ikki detectó un ligero temblor en la voz del chico, en el fondo sentía simpatía por él, puesto que estuvo en su situación hacía no tanto tiempo atrás; conocía esa desolación, así como lo difícil que fue combatirla. Y conociendo de experiencia, la respuesta le parecía bastante simple.

—Vives —replicó, sintiendo cada una de las letras que conformaban ese bisílabo—. Tan simple como eso, quizás tu error fue que confiaste en las personas equivocadas en el momento equivocado, pero el tener amigos no es malo —esta vez le tomó un poco más de tiempo el terminar de formular su respuesta—. Tampoco te digo que te rodees de miles de amigos falsos, pero ir por la vida creyendo que puedes hacerlo todo tú solo no es la mejor opción.

El chico soltó una pequeña y apenas suspirada risa irónica al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, Ikki comenzaba a dudar de si todo aquel cuento del optimismo había sido sólo una fachada para ocultar todas sus preocupaciones, puesto que desde el metro y medio de distancia que les separaba, Ikki podía sentir la psique del chico sucumbir poco a poco ante cada palabra que soltaba.

—Personas equivocadas… momentos equivocados… —resopló— ¿Tú que entenderías de eso, fénix? —el aludido sintió veneno en cada palabra que Orfeo pronunciaba, y no podía ver del todo la expresión confundida en esos ojos amatistas que se escondían detrás de una mata zanahoria.

—Yo lo viví —respondió con simpleza, no era necesario decir quién, no era necesario decir cuándo, pues el suspiro cansado del chico le indicaba entendimiento.

—Ya veo…

Ikki, al observar y concientizarse de su alrededor, notó que el sol ya se había escondido y el cambio de guardia se acercaba, así que después de dedicarle un cortante —Buenas noches, Orfeo —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas del área, deseando ahora haber dejado sus deberes de lado.

—Es Mime.

Ikki se detuvo. — ¿Qué cosa?

—Mi nombre. Es Mime. Benetoschky Mime.

Ikki asintió aunque Mime no le pudiese ver, y continuó con su camino.

* * *

A este momento en la vida de Ikki se le llama negación. Y espero que dure un par de capítulos más.


	3. El Trabajo De Un Espía

De nuevo, gracias al lind **Guest** que está dejando review, muchísimas gracias por decirme que llevo bien la narración, eso me había preocupado un poco el capítulo anterior. Pensé que me faltaba, jeje; esto, creo que nadie se sentiría a gusto en un interrogatorio -.-' ¡y trataré de escribir tanto como pueda! (Como le comenté a Blake el otro día, siento que más que ser su carcelero, Ikki se está comportando como la niñera de Mime.)

 **Disclaimer:** Err, no, la última vez que chequé mi nombre sigue sin ser Masami Kurumada, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, y tampoco la canción *shrugs*

* * *

 _Mediados de Septiembre; Niigata, Japón; 1917._

Pasado aquel extenuante —tanto física como mentalmente— día, las interacciones entre Ikki y Orfeo ( _Mime. Se llama Mime_ , debería recordarse el nipón a cada rato, puesto que el usar un mero apodo para alguien durante dos meses hace que te acostumbres) se habían vuelto, por así decirlo, más naturales; Mime ya no mantenía sus silencios filosófico existenciales e Ikki se mostraba más dispuesto a una conversación si el nórdico la iniciaba, tal era el cambio, que incluso sus compañeros lo notaron.

—Últimamente ha estado de muy buen humor, Kido-san, ¿alguna razón para ese interesante cambio? —Le preguntó una mañana Seiya, pensando para sí que de seguro Mino era la razón del cambio, puesto que la chica le presumía a su amigo del tiempo que pasaba con el estoico soldado japonés.

—En lo absoluto, Kitamura-san —le respondió este sin algún tono cortante, como siempre lo hacía ante la insistencia del castaño, e incluso—por favor, que alguien le pinche que ha de estar soñando— podía ver los asomes de una sonrisa. Esa era la mayor mentira que el otro le hubiera dado, en efecto había una razón (o más bien, persona,) para su buen humor, ¡y Seiya debía descubrir qu(i)é(n) (, para agradecerle)!

Su cara de asombro se volvió una sonrisa juguetona al pensar que podría molestar a su compañero con esto. — ¡Kido-san está enamorado, de seguro! —Juntó ambas de sus manos en un gesto para dramatizar el efecto de su burla— ¿Acaso la linda Mino logró domar el corazón del estoico, ardiente y brutal Ikki Kido? —Su gestó hizo que terminara con un golpe bienintencionado en esa castaña cabeza hueca suya.

—Déjese de tonterías y limítese a desayunar, Kitamura-san, si no desayuna no tendrá la energía suficiente para hacer sus deberes. —Seiya se sobó la parte golpeada y con un puchero se terminó sus Onigiris (oh, al parecer, Ikki descubrió que la variedad en el desayuno se debía a que una tal chica, Saori Kido, nieta de un súper millonario, les había proporcionado un equipo de chefs completo así como materiales suficientes para durar cinco años en la guerra.

— ¡Qué guay! Ambos comparten apellido… —le mencionó Seiya en cuanto se enteró.

—Hasta donde yo sé, Kitamura-san, no tengo parentesco alguno con esa chica).

Ikki suspiró ante lo infantil que podía ser en ocasiones el chico a su lado. ¿De dónde vino la idea de la chica esa? Ya sabía Ikki que las intenciones de la chica eran más que "pasar el tiempo con alguien que no sea Seiya," pero no creía que este se diera esa impresión de él.

—Me retiraré Kitamura-san, disfrute lo que queda de su desayuno —Seiya casi se atraganta con las bolas de arroz al escuchar palabras tan amables salir de la boca del otro. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y tragar grueso.

—B-buena suerte, Kido-san.

Ikki se dirigió al área privada de la cocina donde se encontró con una persona de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta alta y unos ojos azules que tintineaban con entretenimiento.

—Aquí está lo que me pediste, aunque no comprendo del todo tu repentino interés en el estofado sueco, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ya que los ingredientes para él son difíciles de conseguir aquí… —le entregó un tazón humeante con trozos de pollo y verduras, después de buscar un poco entre los utensilios de cocina encontró lo que buscaba—. Y aquí tienes una cuchara, las considero lo más apropiados para comerlo.

Ikki asintió, le agradeció al sueco por su enorme esfuerzo al prepararle dicho platillo y se encaminó hacia donde lo hacía todos los días desde hace poco más de dos meses. Tal era la familiaridad con su rutina, que Ikki podría ir ahí por error queriendo ir en realidad a otro lugar.

Como ya era costumbre, le indicó al otro guardia que podía retirarse a hacer sus demás tareas, y mientras este lo hacía, Ikki le extendió el tazón a Mime al tiempo que este observaba con cierta sorpresa al objeto, como si fuera alienígena.

—Una niña rica nos regaló un equipo completo de cocina —se apresuró a explicar—, uno de ellos es sueco, y mientras no creo que sea igual a algo noruego, espero que se asemeje lo suficiente como para recordarte a tu hogar.

Mime observó el plato, anonado como ya parecía ser ocurrencia cada día que Ikki iba a su celda.

—Err…, ¿gracias? —removió un poco los contenidos con la cuchara que le entregaron, sorbió un poco del caldo, regocijándose con el sabor familiar sabor salino que este tenía.

Mime se terminó el estofado entre cucharadas y sin quejas. Cuando no quedaba comida en él, Ikki lo interceptó y lo hizo a un lado para luego regresárselo al cocinero, después se sentó en el banquillo de siempre y comenzó su guardia.

Las horas de plática amena y un ambiente de relajación inundaban la pequeña celdilla, y a Ikki le parecía irónico que así fuera dado que estaban a mitad de la guerra, en una celdilla en el Japón imperial. Y aun así, Ikki se preguntaba cómo podía disfrutar de la compañía de un ser humano (como hacia tanto no lo hacía) en aquellas circunstancias tan peculiares. Huh, al parecer nunca lo sabría, porque ni siquiera parecía importarle.

— ¿Algo que te tenga tan entretenido, fénix? —Preguntó Mime, viendo como el otro había perdido el hilo de la conversación hace ya tiempo.

—Oh, no es nada, —miró alrededor del lugar y recargó su cabeza contra la pared— supongo que es sólo cansancio —se encogió de hombros.

—Si es eso, ya te he dicho mil veces que puedes tomar siestas mientras yo vigilo.

—Y mil veces te he dicho que debo mantenerme en guardia, he escuchado por una anécdota que el bajar la guardia un solo segundo te puede costar la vida —observó con desinterés sus manos que yacían entrelazadas en su regazo, sintiendo de nuevo ese incómodo nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Te gustaría compartirla? —Ofreció Mime, siempre curioso.

—No realmente —observó cómo los rayos de sol se colaban por una de las ventanillas y daban directo en su rostro; por la temperatura, Ikki se atrevía a adivinar que era cerca de la una de la tarde. Se levantó y sacudió el polvo de estar sentado en el suelo—. Escucha, me dieron un pequeño trabajo y debo partir, dentro de poco vendrá otro guardia a tomar mi puesto.

—Comprendo —Mime chasqueó un poco la lengua por la falta de diversión—; he tenido suficiente entretenimiento esta semana como para morir, fénix.

Ikki asintió a sus palabras y se giró para cumplir con sus tareas.

El viajar al pueblo siempre era agradable, o al menos lo era cuando lo único que hacías allí era turistear por las callejuelas. Ikki no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca al llegar a su destino.

Le habían dicho que su misión era un hombre extraño, pero la definición de extraño de sus superiores variaba así que… ah, ya lo vio, era imposible no visualizar la palabra "extraño" en su apariencia. Se aproximó a la mesar más alejada, donde un hombre de cortos cabellos verdes fumaba un cigarrillo al tiempo que veía a la nada a través de la ventana.

— ¿Has escuchado alguna vez hablar del Kraken? —Le preguntó al extrañó en una lengua extranjera, y debido a que se encontraba de espaldas, Ikki no pudo visualizar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

—Antes no mataba inocentes y ahora arrasa con todo —respondió el tipo e Ikki suspiró al ver que no se había equivocado de persona—. Me dijeron que te enviaron ya que eres el único que habla ruso dado que mi japonés es escaso y escueto.

—Lo mismo me dijeron a mí —Ikki tomó la taza frente suyo y sorbió un poco el humeante líquido (hizo muecas ante lo amargo de este, ugh, café) para seguir platicando con el informante—. Irónico, el único idioma que puedo decir que desprecio y soy excelente en él —no supo si el sabor amargo en su boca era por la bebida o por silenciosa y casi imperceptible la ira hacia la situación—. Como sea, estoy seguro de que te han dicho cuál es la situación.

—Por supuesto —tomó otra calada al casi extinto cigarrillo antes de apagarlo y depositarlo en el cenicero; de su chaleco sacó un sobre que Ikki alcanzó a leer como "esto no es de tu incumbencia" y se lo extendió, Ikki lo tomó y lo abrió para examinar los contenidos—. Ahí vienen los nombres y ubicaciones de la principales ciudades, sus puntos débiles, sus personas al mando y personas en los estados que nos podrían ayudar si se les habla bonito —tomó un trago de lo que parecía ser sake y se aclaró la garganta—, los británicos están desesperados y los franceses comienzan a flanquear ante las potencias centrales, esperemos que con esa información las balanzas se inclinen a nuestro favor. —Ikki asintió y guardó los documentos dentro del traje que sus superiores le indicaron que llevara para no levantar sospechas.

—Comprendo, le agradezco por su enorme ayuda en la guerra y me retiraré —Ikki asintió un poco la cabeza y se dispuso a irse, al menos hasta que el extraño soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Irte, tan pronto? Niño, si te vas a tan solo cinco minutos de haber llegado levantarías más sospechas que un blanco en América —Ikki frunció el ceño por disgusto ante el sobrenombre y la comparación hecha, así como el casi haber arruinado el trabajo duro de los comandantes—. Al menos toma una copa o dos, relájate, platica un poco —se recostó en su asiento, sus manos detrás de su cabeza al tiempo que examinaba divertido al nipón—, quita esa cara que pareces amargado.

Sin decir otra palabra, Ikki se sentó de golpe, tomó la otra taza con bebida (al parecer el tipo las había ordenado ambas) y se bebió por lo menos la mitad de un trago, sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su camino hasta su estómago.

—Vaya, un joven temerario por lo que veo —de su chaleco, sacó otro cigarro y tras encenderlo, le dio una calada—. Y dime, joven soldado, ¿qué fue lo que te motivó a ser soldado?

Ikki dio un par de vueltas al vaso entre sus dedos antes de decidirse a por fin contestar. —Nada en específico, supuse que el orgullo de servir a mi nación sería suficiente razón para evitarme cuestionarios.

—No lo es, niño, debes inventarte otro cuento que el del orgullo chino ya no servirá.

Ikki tomó una bocanada de aire y otro sorbo de sake. —Ya veo, entonces diré… que fue para escapar de aquel molesto ruso.

—Interesante… —dijo, a pesar de que su tono de voz hacía parecer que le era todo menos eso—. ¿Y qué haces actualmente? —dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, regocijándose con el picor del humo en su garganta y comenzando a resentir los efectos de la droga en su sistema.

—Guardia en la prisión de aquí cerca —apuntó detrás de sí con el pulgar izquierdo—. Sé que no es nada genial como ir a la guerra pero no me puedo quejar.

—Ya veo… —el chico detuvo su comentario para pedirle al mesero unos cuantos bocadillos—. ¿Tú deseas algo? —Ikki negó con la cabeza y esperó a que terminara de ordenar para poder continuar con su conversación de encubrimiento—. Así que… guardia —comentó sin realmente prestar atención a sus palabras—, supongo que debe ser divertido poder ordenarle a los prisioneros qué hacer y cosas por el estilo.

—En realidad, sólo cuido de un prisionero. —Comentó, sintiéndose ebrio sin siquiera beber una gota de bebida etílica. —Pero él parece ser también muy importante como para que necesiten dos guardias cuidando de él…

— ¿Nombre? —Inquirió el chico, e Ikki no se lo pensó demasiado para responder a su pregunta en comparación a su aprehensión con aquella persona al principio.

—Le dicen Orfeo, pero su nombre es Mime —el nipón se sintió extrañado ante la sonora carcajada que dejó salir el ruso, incluso había atraído la atención de varios ojos quizás indeseables—. Uh, ¿qué es tan gracioso? —El otro le dedicó una mirada incrédula, su expresión dejándole más preguntas que respuestas a Ikki.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conviviendo con pelo de zanahoria? —Ikki abrió los ojos ante la mención de un sobrenombre, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo en no demostrarlo y responder a su pregunta con toda la seguridad que ahora no tenía. La oferta de Vodka no sonaba mal…

—Dos meses —por alguna razón, se sintió incómodo con la mirada burlesca del otro, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con estos tipos, los escandinavos eran todos iguales; de cualquier forma ladeó la cabeza esperando poder así evitar el tema.

— ¿Y sigues teniendo esperanza de poder conocerlo a fondo?

— ¿Huh? —El ceño fruncido de Kido denominaba clara confusión, y el ensanchamiento de la sonrisa del de cabellos verdes denominaba el conocimiento de un dato que parecía importante pero que él negaba.

—Sí, la tienes —tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras apagaba su segundo cigarrillo en esa comida—. Pareces un tipo de persona ingenua, pero créeme cuando te digo que ese chico jamás se abrirá a nadie. En la vida. Te lo digo por experiencia. —A pesar de notar la curiosidad de Ikki en el tema, no ofreció más datos, así que el nipón trató de inquirir en ello.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —El chico soltó una carcajada carente de humor alguno, lucía casi amargada.

—Pregúntale tú mismo —luego, más bajo, murmuró—, a ver si te responde…

—Ya veo… —se mordió el labio inferior, deseando deshacerse de esa sensación pesada en su pecho y poder hablar de otra cosa.

Para su suerte, dejaron el tema por las buenas y no lo volvieron a tocar. Una hora y media después Ikki pudo irse del lugar con información más que suficiente acerca de la situación fuera de Japón (ya que sus jefes eran muy secreticos con ella) así como intrigas de su compañero en la prisión.

¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía? ¿Cómo se habrá llevado con el mientras interactuaban? ¿A qué se refería con "experiencia"?

Con alguien tan discreto y hermético como lo era Benetoschky Ikki jamás lo sabría.

Mientras reflexionaba en ello, los ojos amatistas y la piel blanquecina en la que estaba pensando se materializaron frente a él y le dieron la bienvenida desde su celdilla.

— ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

—Uh, bien —por alguna otra razón, trató de evitar la mirada del nórdico, quizás temiendo que pudiese leerle el pensamiento y le regañase por querer inmiscuirse en su vida personal—. Con eso creo que mi rutina consistirá en sólo vigilarte por un buen tiempo.

—Me alegro —mientras lo veía sonreír con soltura, Ikki recordaba sus momentos de mutismo tenso y secretismo; las palabras del ruso revoloteaban en su mente y un pensamiento hecho para crear discordia logró que su humor se ensombreciera.

Mime jamás se abriría ante nadie.

Y cuando ese pensamiento fue del todo procesado por su muy inteligente mente, se sintió tan enojado consigo mismo por sentirse decepcionado, como con el nórdico por ser como era.

No demostró su enojo ni su incomodidad, como sea; más que eso, se mostró muy complacido por el resultado de su mañana, e incluso le llegó a platicar de lo bella que podría ser la ciudad con las canciones, los bares, y los pubs así hayan sido traídos por los occidentales; incluso, se atrevía a decir, era algo bueno de su cultura tan rara.

—Entonces creo que deberías salir más a menudo —sugirió Mime, habiendo escuchado el relato completo de la última vez que Ikki había salido (claro que él no sabía qué era lo que realmente había hecho en el pueblo, y tampoco se lo diría, no podría arriesgarse más), sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a murmurar cosas en otro idioma que Ikki de nuevo, no pudo reconocer.

— Er… ¿inglés? —Trató de adivinado, pues hubo un par de palabras con un parecido fonético demasiado fuerte como para que pensara lo contrario.

—Francés —le corrigió antes de seguir hablando, e Ikki se sintió un poco incómodo al no reconocer más de la mitad de lo que decía.

— ¿Y qué cosas dices? —Intentó, puesto que por alguna razón, Ikki parecía ser más curioso y estar más interesado cuando se trataba de Mime.

—Banalidades; contar del uno al cien, las vocales, cantar una canción de cuna, revivir viejas pláticas… —su vista se perdió en recuerdos reminiscentes, un lugar que le habría gustado ver a Ikki, descubrir qué viejas conversaciones le gustaba revivir.

—Supongo que ha de ser genial poder hablar varios idiomas —comentó, de repente sintiéndose muy ignorante—. Yo apenas puedo con el mío y tener una conversación fluida en ruso.

—Ah, Rusia… la antigua Kiev… —Mime suspiró como si escuchara de toda una hazaña—, es un lugar interesante, pero jamás estuve del todo de acuerdo en aprender el idioma y mis padres tampoco lo consideraron necesario, así que… —se encogió de hombros para terminar la oración a falta de palabras que pudiesen expresar el fin de su tren mental

—Comprendo.

Silencio de nuevo se asentó, y Mime supo por el ambiente lúgubre del otro que no sería la idea más brillante del mundo tratar de lidiar con el guardia para preguntarle qué era lo que le molestaba.

—Supongo que he de retirarme, mi relevo llegará pronto —anunció Ikki; Mime sólo asintió, aun sin poderse deshacer del todo de la repentina y abrumadora sensación de haber hecho algo mal.

—Er… ¿buena suerte entonces?

—Gracias.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a sus aposentos, Ikki tuvo el infantil e instintivo deseo de ir a practicar un poco de defensa personal a la prístina luz de la luna. Ridículo, ¿cierto?

Pareciera que los seres humanos nos alimentamos de la luz que nos otorgan los astros, pues nada más Ikki puso pie fuera del reclusorio y sintió como el alivio le llegaba en oleadas en forma de un frescor recorriendo su cuerpo.

En vez de intentar atacar o defenderse de algo, se dedicó a mirar al cielo nocturno, rogándoles inconscientemente a sus ancestros y a los antiguos espíritus del sintoísmo que pudiesen ayudarle con el presente dilema que tenía en manos.

Mas lo único que recibió fue un desesperante silencio en conjunto con el silencioso y casi imperceptible sonido de grillos rodeando la estancia.

—Kido-san… —Ikki se giró para encontrarse con uno de los nuevos reclutas, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Makoto.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, esperando que no fuera para cuestionar el por qué estaba afuera o para regañarlo por el mismo motivo.

—Er, el comandante lo ha mandado a buscar —dijo el chico e Ikki notó un ligero cauce de duda en la voz del chico—. Dijo que era algo importante —agregó.

—Iré en seguida —el recluta asintió con la cabeza, dándose por satisfecho antes de dar media vuelta.

Ikki soltó un último suspiro mientras lanzaba otra mirada sagaz a los cuerpos celestes observables, deseando por un momento haber vivido en la Antigua Grecia y tener todo el tiempo de ver el cielo nocturno mientras filosofaba.

El camino hacia la oficina-habitación del comandante le pareció casi tedioso y algo inquietante, puesto que él nunca solicitaba la presencia de alguien a esas horas a menos de que fuera importante.

— _Shitsure Shimasu…_ —anunció antes de entrar, permaneciendo un poco en su lugar antes de recibir una aceptación y detenerse ante su superior.

—Kido-san, lamento molestarle a estas horas de la noche —Ikki permaneció en silencio, pues era su lugar hacerlo—; pero espero comprenda, quiero cuestionarle acerca del cómo fue su trabajo en la mañana.

—Fue muy bien, señor, veré si en algún momento mañana puedo traducir la información que me fue confiada.

—Ah, hablando de mañana —interceptó el comandante, recordando la segunda y quizás más importante razón de la presencia del soldado ahí—, mañana puede tomarse el día libre si quiere para poder tenerla lista, estaremos en otro interrogatorio con el prisionero.

Ikki se mordió un poco le labio, recordando el aspecto de Mime cada vez que terminaba uno de esos. —Comprendo, en ese caso no veré a Mime mañana… —a pesar de que la última oración fue murmurada, el comandante tenía un excelente oído y logró captar algo.

— ¿Mime, Kido-san?

—Ah, eso —dijo, como si realmente no importara—; uh, espero no le moleste, pero mientras hago mi deber, me he tomado la libertad de interactuar con el prisionero y…

—Comprendo, Kido-san… —el comandante se levantó de su lugar por un momento, pensando algo con mucho recelo, antes de retornarse hacia el soldado y dedicarle una mirada indescifrable—. De hecho, ahora que menciona eso, necesito pedirle un favor, Kido-san, si no es demasiada molestia.

— ¿Qué cosa es, señor? —Ese sentimiento de pesadez de su pecho no podía indicar nada bueno.

—Necesito que sea el espía del prisionero.

* * *

Hola~ lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, y me temo anunciar que las actualizaciones no serán demasiado frecuentes a partir de aquí ya que este mes me enfocaré principalmente en traducir un fic de Shingeki no Kyoujin, pero tengan por seguro que el siguiente capítulo será antes de que se acabe el mes.


End file.
